


Душа встречается с телом

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Coping, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Finger Sucking, Gentleness, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Possessive Behavior, Public Humiliation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Yaoi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: — Он делал это с тобой? Или тебе этого только хотелось бы? Я даже не уверен, что хуже: пережить предательство от своего любимого или от собственного тела.





	Душа встречается с телом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soul Meets Body](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466871) by mytiny_sybarite. 



Саске ненавистно было то, что именно Орочимару стал тем первым и единственным, кто всецело понял глубины и причины его ненависти к Итачи. Конечно, его ненависть представлялась очевидной: Итачи предал Саске и убил всех его любимых, а потом оставил его одного в целом мире. Но никто по-настоящему не ведал, как глубоко это предательство ранило Саске, ведь разве можно было вообразить что-то ещё хуже этого?  
  
Как оказалось, можно. А хуже было то, что Орочимару наткнулся на темнейший секрет Саске. И расхохотался.  
  
  
Невзирая на своё отторжение, Саске не был шокирован требованием Орочимару использовать его тело с начала тренировки, тем более что в конце концов змей собирался забрать его в качестве оплаты. Орочимару намеревался в течение трёх лет изучать каждую его чёрточку и каждый шрам и наносить собственные порочные метки на нежный бледный холст.  
  
 _«Ты правда думал, я буду ждать три года, чтобы оказаться в этом теле?» — тошнотворно-сладко улыбнулся Орочимару в ответ на еле сдерживаемые гнев и унижение Саске._  
  
Саске омерзительна была сама мысль о том, чтобы дать этому грязному змею прикоснуться к себе подобным образом, но он знал, что пока ещё у него нет сил ни сокрушить Итачи, ни помешать Орочимару, и потому он допустил насилие над своим телом, до тех пор пока не получит силы это остановить.  
  
Когда Орочимару трахнул его в первый раз, у них были зрители. У Саске лицо горело от унижения, пока Орочимару имел его, словно дикарь. Но сердце мальчика забилось быстрее при виде тёмных волос, спадающих ему на плечи, от ощущения, как более крупное и более сильное тело покрывает его и наполняет. Однако грубость, с которой Орочимару его имел, разбила иллюзию, окатывая его градом отвращения. Тогда он мог только молиться, чтобы никто не заметил его реакцию.  
  
Впоследствии его рвало до тех пор, пока в желудке не осталось даже желчи, и он плакал, пока голова не разболелась настолько, что Саске просто отрубился, а крови он потерял столько, что не осталось сил к сопротивлению, когда Кабуто пришёл вылечить его. Он ненавидел собственную слабость больше всего на свете, запирая на замок чувства во имя того, что необходимо.  
  
Покуда Орочимару оставался груб, Саске мог держать рот на замке и не выкрикнуть темнейший свой секрет.  
  
Однако Орочимару, будучи учёным-садистом, в конце концов изучил все болевые реакции и мучения, какие только мог вызвать у Саске. И если Саске ненавидел себя, когда питал ко всему происходящему отвращение, то насколько он себя возненавидит, если будет получать от этого удовольствие?  
  
И Орочимару улыбнулся, когда мальчик начал задыхаться и стонать, настолько застигнутый ощущениями, что даже позабыл себя ненавидеть. Орочимару наслаждался, доводя Саске до такого состояния, наслаждался, зная, что чем выше Саске взлетит, тем ниже ему потом падать.  
  
С широкой улыбкой он чувствовал, как Саске приближался к своему завершению.  
  
— Итачи!  
  
Орочимару расхохотался над этой кошмарной потехой, обнаруженной под конец.  
  
— Он делал это с тобой? Или тебе этого только хотелось бы? — Орочимару открытой ладонью погладил сверхчувствительную плоть Саске. — Даже не уверен, что хуже: пережить предательство от своего любимого или от собственного тела.  
  
Саске даже не знал, за что ненавидел себя больше: за сравнение этого отвратительного змея со своим возлюбленным братом или же за мысли об Итачи как о возлюбленном и сокрытие таких чувств к убийце своего клана.  
  
  
В следующий раз Орочимару пришёл к Саске, приняв обличие Итачи. Саске ненавистно было это признавать, но копия оказалась хороша. Он распознавал подделку, но с трудом. Видеть, как Итачи крадётся к нему, слышать, как он приказывает встать на колени, и чувствовать, как тело безоговорочно покоряется, могло бы показаться унизительным, если бы на тот момент Саске что-то соображал. Итачи даже велел Саске умолять о том, что прежде являлось изнасилованием, и мальчик умолял без колебаний. Всё это невероятно заводило Саске, и насколько ему хотелось себя ненавидеть, настолько же он испытывал освобождение от чего-то. Он подчинялся приказам и позволял себе получить желаемое. Почти что то же самое, чего хотел, и в это же время — совсем противоположное во всех отношениях.  
  
Но раз происходящее всё равно неизбежно, то к чему испытывать вину? Почему бы не получать удовольствие?  
  
И он его получал.  
  
Орочимару был в курсе, что делает Саске счастливее и, хотя всё шло вразрез с тем, во что он верил, секс был гораздо лучше... к тому же он знал наверняка, что всё происходящее очень осложнит для Саске путь к достижению своей цели. Убить человека, которому он повиновался в самых унизительных действиях, убить человека, которому признавался в любви всякий раз, когда кончал. Орочимару просто обожал, когда Саске выкрикивал:  _«Итачи, я люблю тебя!»_  — и выглядел таким разбитым, когда в ответ получал лишь хриплый смех. Такими темпами Саске сам себя растерзает на части... и это вновь сделает Орочимару счастливым.  
  


***

  
  
Саске почувствовал, что Итачи вошёл в его камеру; он бросил на него взгляд через плечо и вновь уронил голову на сложенные руки.  
  
— Тебе всё мало?  
  
Тот ушёл всего час назад после изматывающей сессии исступлённого секса. Саске ещё раз глянул на Итачи; ему ненавистно было это признавать, но в такой момент сопротивление являлось не более чем просто флиртом. Он уже возбудился от одной только мысли, что Итачи стоит здесь и смотрит на него; эта игра никогда не надоест. Саске потянулся в спине, и прикрывающая его до талии простыня сползла чуть ниже; он знал, с каким удовольствием его любовник смотрел на него. Орочимару нравилось, когда Саске дразнился и рисовался, а ещё, как бы Саске ни пытался это скрыть, он и сам кайфовал от этого. В некоторые ночи один только взгляд на лицо Итачи, наблюдающим за дразнящимся и упрашивающим младшим братиком, возбуждал Саске без каких-либо прикосновений.  
  
В этот раз, однако, выражение лица было сдержанным, и Саске глянул на брата украдкой. Итачи поднял голову и возвёл бровь.  
  
— Продолжай, — мягко сказал он.  
  
Саске ухмыльнулся:  
— Хочешь, чтобы я вёл? Как необычно.  
  
Итачи подошёл ближе, попутно избавляясь от плаща Акацуки. Он посмотрел сверху вниз на гибкую фигуру Саске, пройдясь взглядом по едва заметным белым шрамам на его спине, напоминающим тончайшие трещины на идеальном фарфоре.  
  
— Сделай одолжение, — сказал Итачи, присаживаясь на край кровати и прослеживая холодным пальцем линию длинного шрама.  
  
Саске развернулся в ответ на холодное прикосновение, перемещая свою плоть под неподвижной рукой, позволяя пальцам пройтись по разгорячённой коже груди и остаться там.  
  
Саске поднял глаза на Итачи, выражение лица его было мягким, но с ноткой хмурости.  
— У тебя получается всё лучше. Слишком хорошо. Идеально.  
  
Губы Итачи дрогнули, и Саске уставился на них во все глаза, протягивая руку и мягко проводя по ним пальцами.  
— Ты его видел...?  
  
Шрам, пересекающий эти совершенные губы, не был искусственным; зачем было менять идеальную формулу? Вне всяких сомнений, Орочимару лицом к лицу виделся с Итачи.  
  
— Где он? — у Саске сверкнули глаза и он сел. Оставшаяся у него на груди рука резко повалила его обратно.  
  
— Нет. Он ушёл, а ты ещё не готов, — спокойно сказал Итачи.  
  
— Ты дал ему уйти? — выпалил Саске, свирепо вглядываясь в его оценивающие глаза.  
  
— Думаешь, сегодня ты смог бы его побить?  
  
— Я мог попытаться! — крикнул Саске.  
  
— И погибнуть. И всё было бы впустую. Терпения, Саске.  
  
— Завали, змей. Тебе плевать на меня. Тебе нужно только это, — выплюнул Саске, сгребая Итачи за передок рубашки и рывком вовлекая в грубый поцелуй.  
  
Итачи не сопротивлялся, когда Саске забрался к нему на колени, ожесточённо целуя, снова и снова проводя языком по шраму, рассекающему губу.  
  
— Это не даёт тебе покоя, верно? Не знать, откуда у него новый шрам. Когда-то ты всегда знал. А теперь он далеко, и ты больше его не знаешь.  
  
— Заткнись! — Саске укусил его в губу, пуская кровь, надеясь добавить собственные шрамы, надеясь, что они останутся. Желая, чтобы всё это было по-настоящему.  
  
Руки Саске распустили Итачи волосы, давая им спасть ему на лицо. Саске пристально взглянул на это развратное лицо, спутанные волосы и окровавленные губы и мягко улыбнулся.  
  
Он задрал рубашку вверх, и Итачи просто уступил, позволяя Саске раздеть себя. Когда пальцы Саске провели по его телу, кожа здесь оказалась теплее, чем руки. Саске поднял взгляд к этим тёмным глазам с длинными ресницами и вновь потянулся рукой к окровавленному рту. Пальцы проследили шрам на губе, и в лице Саске читалась боль, а в прикосновении — мягкость.  
  
— Прости, — прошептал Саске так тихо, что почти не по-настоящему. Он подался вперёд и нежно слизнул кровь. Медленная ласка его языка прошлась по тёмно-розовым подушечкам губ, слизывая кровь, а потом просто лаская до тех пор, пока Итачи со вдохом не впустил язык Саске в свой рот. Ладони Саске пробежались по коже Итачи с мягким благоговением, которое предполагало, что каждый раз, когда это происходило, был первым.  
  
Саске отстранился.  
— Ты ко мне не притронешься? Это проверка?  
  
Итачи обежал глазами обнажённое тело Саске, потом поднял руку и огладил его щёку, проводя большим пальцем по контуру рта. Саске прижался нежным влажным поцелуем к подушечке пальца. После Итачи подался вперёд, и Саске закрыл глаза в ожидании поцелуя, которого так и не произошло. Руки Итачи осторожно ссадили его со своих колен. Саске нахмурился, а Итачи встал и развернулся спиной. Наступила тишина, и Саске просто ждал, не вполне понимая, что случилось.  
  
Итачи вернулся к нему, подойдя назад к кровати и встав у её края. Он посмотрел сверху вниз в глаза Саске и снова потянулся к его лицу, направляя мальчика в свою сторону. Их рты опять встретились, но на этот раз Саске ощутил, как руки Итачи, сильные и доминантные, огладили его спину сверху вниз, пока не достигли округлости зада, устремились ниже и заставили Саске задохнуться в поцелуе, когда брат позволил своему пальцу нежно провести вдоль расщелины. Итачи хмыкнул в поцелуй, в то время как дыхание Саске стало сбивчатым и чувственным.  
  
— Многое не требуется, да? — прошептал Итачи.  
  
— 'Тачи! — прохныкал Саске.  
  
Итачи улыбнулся, утыкаясь Саске в шею, коротко вдыхая мускусный пот, прежде чем приложиться поцелуем к местечку прямо под ухом мальчика. Саске застонал, когда рук и рта на его теле стало слишком много, а Итачи скользнул рукой между ними, обхватил эрекцию Саске, прикусывая его за ушко, и прошептал:  
— А я ведь едва к тебе прикоснулся.  
  
Саске заскулил, когда Итачи принялся гладить его.  
  
— Хочешь отсосать мне, Саске? — шепнул Итачи ему в шею и почувствовал, как мальчик кивнул в ответ.  
  
— Что, Саске? — сказал Итачи, отодвигаясь, чтобы снова взглянуть мальчику в глаза.  
  
— Да, — выдохнул Саске. — Да, хочу.  
  
— Скажи это.  
  
— Я хочу пососать твой член.  
  
— Тогда за дело, — шепнул Итачи, запечатлевая последний развязный поцелуй на губах мальчика, а потом толкая его вниз.  
  
Саске быстро расстегнул ему штаны, как делал это прежде уже много раз. Итачи глядел сверху вниз, как Саске брал в руку его эрекцию, размазывая преякулят по своим губам и вскидывая глаза, чтобы встретиться с глазами брата. Итачи ласково пробежался кистью руки по его волосам, а Саске ухмыльнулся и целиком взял член Итачи в рот, и рука у него в волосах мгновенно сжалась крепче. Саске знал, что Итачи борется с инстинктом толкнуться навстречу, отыметь его в рот; это всегда доставляло невольное удовлетворение: знание, что он хорош в этом.  
  
Итачи протяжно застонал, глядя на то, как рот Саске растягивался вокруг него, дьявольски непристойно и сексуально. Их глаза встретились, и подобно взрыву Итачи понял, что сейчас же кончит от одного только этого, если не остановиться. Он отдернул голову Саске назад; ниточка слюны и преякулята соединила ухмылку Саске с сочащейся головкой члена. Итачи глубоко вздохнул, не мигая глядя на развратное и вместе с тем странно довольное выражение на лице младшего Учихи.  
  
— Что теперь, аники? — ухмыльнулся Саске. Глаза его блестели намёком на смех и насмешку. Итачи зарычал.  
  
— Я тебя трахну, — он толкнул мальчика на постель. — Как ты  _всегда_  того хотел, маленький брат.  
  
— Итачи, пожалуйста! — застонал Саске ложась на спину, и более крупная фигура брата пригвоздила его к кровати.  
  
Итачи прижал пальцы ко рту Саске, и мальчик с готовностью принял их, обрабатывая как следует, зная, что это в его лучших интересах; но не то чтобы это будет ужасно больно, поскольку он уже привык расслаблять мышцы и быть оттраханным столько раз за день, сколько змею захочется.  
  
Итачи вынул пальцы и протянул руку меж их телами, вставая на колени у Саске между ног, пальцами нежно прощупывая за яичками мальчика и задевая дырочку. Саске завыл в голос, когда пальцы начали выводить там круги.  
  
— Незачем так тянуть, просто сделай уже! — задыхался он.  
  
Другая рука Итачи схватила позабытый, истекающий смазкой член, и мальчик откинул голову назад, едва выдерживая такую сверхстимуляцию.  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — потребовал Итачи, и пускай это было неловко, Саске приподнялся, дотягиваясь до загривка Итачи и притягивая его вниз, с силой смыкая их приоткрытые губы в медленном поклонении друг другу. Палец Итачи не перестал щупать, и Саске задохнулся в поцелуй, когда добавился второй, и пальцы стали раздвигаться внутри на манер ножниц, гладя оголённые нервы.  
  
Итачи сфокусировался на прекрасных тёмных глянцевых глазах перед собой; было заметно, что они готовы затрепетать и закрыться.  
  
— Не закрывай глаза, — прошептал он, задевая своим носом нос Саске. — Сейчас я сделаю это.  
  
Саске кивнул и откинулся назад, открывая Итачи больший доступ и лучший угол. Пальцы из него вышли; он постарался сохранить идеально расслабленное состояние мышц, несмотря на знание того, что последует дальше. Он почувствовал, как более толстый ствол прижался к его входу и медленно вдохнул; его глаза всё ещё оставались в плену мягкого внимательного взгляда брата. Ощущал, как его наполняет и растягивает, и по мере этого лицо Итачи приобретало сияние от пота и пылающего возбуждения. Саске широко улыбнулся и слегка поелозил, и дыхание Итачи прервалось и запнулось.  
  
— Можешь двигаться, — прошептал Саске.  
  
— Подожди, — задохнулся Итачи. Глаза его были закрыты, а тело подрагивало от усилий удержаться неподвижно.  
  
Саске позволил своим рукам мягко огладить спину Итачи, ощущая, как подрагивают под пальцами мускулы, и ещё раз задел носом нос брата. Под ухаживаниями младшего брата Итачи начал двигаться; первые толчки были медленными и нерешительными, однако по мере того, как Саске стал поощрительно постанывать, они делались всё более твёрдыми и уверенными. Когда ритм установился, глаза Итачи раскрылись и вновь вошли в контакт с глазами Саске. Те и другие были друг другу под стать: с отяжелевшими от желания веками, покрытые блеском глянцевого удовольствия; со зрачками, сильно расширенными и полными любви.  
  
Тело Итачи затряслось и по-новой напряглось, движения задрожали и сбились со своего ритма.  
  
— Я сейчас кончу, — с трудом прошептал он.  
  
Саске прочувствовал тот момент, когда дрожь вылилась в облегчение и Итачи кончил в него, и подвигался вместе с несколькими финальными фрикциями, выстанывая от ощущения выливающегося внутрь жара. Тело Саске, столь близкое к оргазму, продолжало двигаться под телом брата, но тут Итачи обрушился на него своим весом, и его рот устроился напротив уха Саске.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Саске, — прошептал Итачи, тычась носом ему в волосы.  
  
Тело Саске ожесточённо содрогнулось, а потом застыло, когда он кончил, жёстко и судорожно, покрывая их тела липким беспорядком.  
  
Они оба загнанно дышали, покоясь вплотную друг к другу, пока не выровнялось их дыхание и пот не начал остужать их перегретую плоть. Тем не менее Итачи чувствовал, что сердцебиение младшего брата не замедлилось, а потому ждал от Саске тех слов, которые рассчитывал услышать, как только вошёл в эту комнату.  
  
— Итачи? — голос Саске неожиданно оказался более надломанным, вибрирующим. — Это  _правда_ ты?  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты позволил ему делать это с тобой, отото, — сказал Итачи долгий момент спустя.  
  
— Я... не могу поверить, что ты позволил мне сделать это с  _тобой_ , — прошептал Саске.  
  
Никто из них не шевелился, но их положение внезапно показалось новым, каждый остро осознал, что обмякший член Итачи всё ещё у Саске внутри, что сперма Саске склеила их тела между собой, и что у обоих рты перемазаны кровью Итачи и общей слюной.  
  
— Я больше не позволю тебе это делать, — сказал Итачи.  
  
Саске внезапно испытал холод и сломленность, каких не ощущал уже много лет; преданный не только собственным телом, но и своим любимым. Как и говорил Орочимару, трудно было судить, что из этого хуже. Пока не испытаешь и то, и другое. И второе оказалось хуже. Слёзы нахлынули и покатились, он пытался оттолкнуть Итачи, но тот опять притянул его к себе вплотную и прижался поцелуем к волосам.   
  
— Что ж, по крайней мере я больше не позволю тебе делать это с  _кем-то другим_.  
  
— Ах ты ублюдок!


End file.
